


Memory Remains

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/M, Fem!Chara, Friendship, Game Spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological, Romance (?), Songfic, Supernatural/Spiritual, Tragedy, headcanons
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Kehadiran anak manusia itu adalah takdir terindah dan terkelam dalam hidup sang putra mahkota. [Untuk meramaikan event Refresh Festival]





	Memory Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Video game “Undertale” beserta seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Toby Fox dkk,.   
> Lagu "Memories" beserta liriknya adalah milik band Within Temptation. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil.
> 
> Disarankan untuk mendengar lagu “Memories” karya Within Temptation sebagai pendukung cerita. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhzJO34SCoc)

_Chara..._

_Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya ini._

_Tapi (di saat itu juga) aku memutuskan, aku tak sanggup bertahan hidup lagi._

_Tidak di dunia tanpa cinta._

**_Tidak di dunia tanpamu._ **

****

_Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengikuti jejakmu._

_Aku akan menghapus diri dari kehidupan._

_Dan kau tahu? Aku berhasil._

—Asriel Dreemurr/Flowey (dari salah satu adegan pada pilihan Genocide Route di game Undertale)—

.

.

.

Dia, pangeran muda yang kehabisan asa dan harap, berhasil menjemput ajal sendiri. Akar nadinya tak tersisa segurat pun.

Hampir berhasil.

Karena pada akhirnya dia akan selalu bangkit dan bangkit lagi. Bangun dari tidur panjang yang didambakan, berulang kali. Pisau, racun, maupun bara api, tak mampu melunturkan kokohnya ‘determinasi’ yang telah tertanam dalam dirinya.

‘Determinasi’. Keteguhan. Energi yang seharusnya hanya ada di dalam tubuh manusia untuk bertahan hidup, bukan monster. Dari mana datangnya zat asing itu di dalam dirinya, dia pun tak tahu menahu.

Bingung. Lelah. Kesal. Berang. Dia terus mencoba melukai diri lebih keras lagi. Semakin sakit rasanya, semakin baik.

Seribu luka tertoreh sia-sia.

Dia tidak bisa mengusir ‘determinasi’ yang menghalanginya, bagaimanapun juga.

 

Sang Takdir tak mengizinkannya mati.

Dia tak diizinkan untuk bertemu dengan ‘yang paling dirindukan’.

Sang Takdir tak mengizinkan mereka berdua bersatu, di alam lain sekalipun.

.

.

.

Bila diingat-ingat lagi...

Asriel Dreemurr tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan sebagai pewaris tahta mutlak.

Dia tak sedikit pun merasa nyaman dengan titel ‘putra mahkota’ yang tersemat pada nama, wajah, atau pakaiannya. Memang, Sang Raja dan Ratu tidak pernah menjelaskan padanya secara rinci apa dan seperti apa peranan seorang pangeran itu—baik lewat buku-buku atau cerita lisan sebelum tidur. Tapi sekali saja gelar itu disebut, bahkan dielu-elukan, langsung terlintas dalam kepalanya tumpukan beban, tanggung jawab, dan segala macam kecemasan yang harus ditanggungnya kelak.

Kewajiban untuk memimpin, menjaga, mengayomi seluruh bangsa monster secara lahir dan batin, tanpa terkecuali. Tugas untuk menggapai cita-cita kebebasan yang diimpikan ribuan kepala yang terkurung di bawah gunung terkutuk.

Selain itu, nampaknya gelar alamiah itu pulalah yang memberi sekat tebal antara dirinya dan kumpulan anak-anak sebayanya.

Asriel kecil sangat jarang terlihat bergabung dalam kerumunan anak-anak yang bermain riang. Dia lebih sering menyendiri di satu sudut terjauh, membiarkan anak-anak di sekeliling memandanginya dengan tatapan segan, heran, atau (malah) mengejek. Beberapa dari mereka menertawakan sikap Asriel yang mudah meringis dan menangis—berbanding terbalik dari gambaran seorang pangeran yang gagah dan berani.

Dia tak pantas menjadi calon pemimpin—bukan. Dia tidak mampu. Terlalu lemah. Dia sudah lebih dari sadar akan kenyataan itu.

Satu permintaannya yang sederhana : ingin punya teman. Jumlah tidak penting. Satu orang teman setia lebih diharapkan ketimbang seribu teman pembual.

Seorang teman yang tidak akan meninggalkannya ketika menangis. Yang bersedia membimbingnya agar kuat dalam menopang bebannya.

Seorang teman yang mau mendampinginya. Di mana pun. Kapanpun. Dalam suka atau duka.

Tapi siapa? Kapan dia akan datang?

Asriel kala itu, seperti biasa, duduk menunduk di bangku panjang, menyisihkan diri dari kawanan monster kecil yang sedang bermain perang salju di pusat kota Snowdin. Tak sampai lima detik kemudian air mata menitik, menggantung di pipinya.

.

.

Asriel Dreemurr tidak pernah meminta untuk bertemu—apalagi mengenal—manusia.

Batinnya sudah terlalu rapuh menelan kisah-kisah peperangan. Tentang pertempuran antara monster dan manusia. Tentang pasukan manusia yang dengan bangganya mengalahkan para monster. Tentang sihir penghalang dari penyihir manusia yang memenjarakan bangsa monster selama puluhan tahun lamanya.

Dia tak mau tahu lebih jauh lagi tentang mereka. Sama sekali tak tertarik.

Dia pun tak mau tahu apa, siapa, atau seperti apa makhluk ganas bernama ‘Manusia’ itu. Bukannya benci atau tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin menghindari masalah, pertikaian, atau apapun yang akan menyakiti tubuh dan jiwanya.

Sampai pada hari itu...

Saat tengah berdiam diri di balik pilar-pilar patah di daerah reruntuhan—entah untuk apa dia ke sana, dia sendiri tak tahu—jerit dan rintih seorang anak lamat-lamat menyahut kedua daun telinganya. Jeritan minta tolong.

Ada anak lain yang bermain di sini? Di tengah puing-puing begini?

Takut-takut, kaki berbulu lembutnya dipaksa keluar dari bayangan pilar-pilar. Saat wajahnya tertimpa siraman sinar mentari dari atas kawah gunung, matanya menyipit, berusaha melihat wujud ilalang yang bertumpuk pada sebidang tanah.

Serta tubuh seorang anak seusianya. Menelungkup. Lemas.

Takut berganti panik, Asriel berlari mendekatinya. Benar, yang didengarnya tadi adalah suara anak ini.

Bisikan kesakitan. Napas lemah yang patah-patah. Perih nan ringkih. Sangat berbeda dengan suara napas anak-anak yang hanya kelelahan seusai bersenang-senang.

Dengan tangan-tangannya yang gemetar, Asriel mengguncang tubuh anak itu sebisanya. Pelan-pelan lalu menguat. Begitu tubuh itu berhasil dimiringkan sedikit, sang pangeran cilik terkejut. Heran, antara takut dan takjub.

Baju hijau kusam, lusuh compang-camping. Rambut pendek lurus kemerahan. Asriel bisa saja menyangka dia adalah salah satu monster air yang tersesat. Tapi, kulit putih langsat yang kotor namun mulus tanpa tertutup bulu? Jemari ramping dengan kuku-kuku kecil setipis cermin? Bentuk daun telinga dan hidung yang lucu? Bibir tipis merah kecoklatan?

Monster _apa_ dia? Dalam hati Asriel bertanya-tanya, tapi dia tidak boleh lama-lama berpikir. Anak itu sekarat. Napas tipis keluar melewati mulut dan gigi-giginya yang setengah terbuka.

Sakit apa dia? Atau mungkin dia baru saja terjatuh dari ketinggian—dari atas sana? Asriel selalu tak tahan melihat monster yang bergelut melawan maut. Apalagi kalau tubuh mereka sudah mulai menjadi abu.

Anehnya (lagi), tidak ada debu—selain debu tanah—pada tubuh anak itu. Yang keluar dari sela-sela kulit kaki, lengan, dan pelipisnya adalah cairan merah sekental cat warna.

Anak itu bukan monster.

Inikah makhluk yang mereka sebut “Manusia”? Makhluk dengan kekuatan jiwa berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan monster? Musuh utama bangsanya sendiri? Dan salah satunya, walaupun hanya seorang anak, terjatuh ke dunia bawah tanah?

 _Ter_ jatuh? Atau sengaja jatuh?

Dahi Asriel mengernyit. Tungkai-tungkai kecilnya berencana mundur selangkah dan lari sejauh mungkin.

Lalu mata si anak jatuh terbuka perlahan. Iris bersemburat merah menatap lemah namun lurus, menangkap sosok anak monster berbulu putih yang gugup.

“O-oh? Kau terjatuh, ya?” terlalu takut untuk meninggalkannya tanpa bertanggung jawab, Asriel terpaksa mendekatinya lagi. Semakin dekat jaraknya, bola mata asing itu nampak bak batu intan baginya.

Apa semua manusia punya mata seindah itu?

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

.

Meringkuk di tempat tidur barunya, si anak manusia belum mau bicara sepatah kata pun.

Dengan tenaga seadanya, Asriel telah bersusah payah memapah tubuh anak yang tak sedikit pun menampakkan wajah padanya selama di perjalanan itu. Asriel sesekali melongok padanya karena penasaran, tapi dia tetap menunduk, bahkan berpaling. Paras mungilnya terbenam oleh uraian rambut berponi yang lurus namun kusut.

Padahal Asriel sudah membuka hati untuknya. Kenapa dia menolak?

Memar dan luka di sekujur tubuh, serta patah kaki kanannya sudah diobati oleh tenaga sihir dan obat-obatan alami oleh Toriel, sang ratu. Berbekal naluri keibuan yang cermat dan hangat, dia mengasihi gadis kecil itu layaknya anak sendiri. Mengajaknya makan, memandikannya di air hangat, memakaikan baju yang lebih pantas—dengan warna hijau muda dan motif garis kuning yang sama dengan milik Asriel, bercerita di dekat perapian, kemudian memberinya tempat tidur yang nyaman.

Dengan senang hati Toriel menjadikannya tuan putri dalam waktu semalam.

Dia ditempatkan sekamar dengan Asriel. Ranjang mereka terpisah. Entah Asriel harus senang karena mendapat kawan baru, atau was-was lantaran harus tidur berseberangan dengan seorang manusia. Tapi dia bukan takut bila manusia itu akan menyerang atau membunuhnya.

Dia lebih khawatir bila tidak dapat berteman baik dengannya.

Hampir dua belas jam berlalu, si anak manusia selalu menolak uluran kebaikan keluarga Dreemurr. Enggan segigit pun memakan _pie_ buatan Toriel. Tak acuh pada setiap pertanyaan tentang tempat tinggal, orang tua, atau sebagainya. Mengabaikan tawaran ramah Raja Asgore untuk minum teh bersama di tengah bunga-bunga—hanya memandang kosong pada langit-langit gelap berbatu.

Ajakan Asriel untuk bermain di kebun bunga pun tidak digubrisnya. Dia memilih duduk menyudut di atas tempat tidur. Masih ingin memulihkan luka-luka dalamnya, mungkin?

Atau malah sengaja membuat luka baru?

Asriel sempat merebut pisau kecil dari tempat anak itu duduk. Terlambat. Sudah ada tiga goresan merah di lengan kirinya. Tindakan ‘heroik’ Asriel itu pun dibalas dengan pukulan keras hingga tangan berbulunya lebam.

_Ada apa dengan anak manusia itu?_

“Biarkanlah dulu, nak. Dia butuh waktu,” tutur lembut sang ibu pada Asriel yang murung. Ia menurut, keluar dari kamar.

Tapi ada dorongan aneh di dalam relung hatinya. Dorongan yang sangat kuat.

Asriel, di malam itu, semestinya sudah terlelap, tanpa harus mengamati teman sekamarnya yang terus bergeser ke sana-sini, mengubah posisi tidurnya setiap lima menit. Mendengar embus napasnya yang tak tenang, Asriel menebak-nebak. _Apa dia tidak bisa tidur, atau sedang terjebak dalam mimpi buruk yang panjang?_

Detik demi detik berlalu. Pada detik kesekian, kedua pasang mata saling bertemu. Cepat-cepat si gadis kecil menyibak selimut dengan tarikan kasar, menutupi wajah gusarnya.

“ _H-Howdy..._ ” Asriel memberanikan diri, mengulang salamnya—ini sudah yang kesepuluh kali dalam sehari. “Kau... masih sakit, ya?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Nampaknya menyahut dari kejauhan bukan ide bagus. Mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara berisik dari langkah kakinya, Asriel turun dari tempat tidurnya.

“Apa aku... mengganggumu?” bisiknya, setelah tangannya menggenggam tepian ranjang yang ditujunya. Ia menampakkan separuh wajahnya mendekati anak itu—mirip anak yang bermain petak umpet. Berjongkok, bersembunyi.

Gadis itu membuka lembar selimutnya, sedikit demi sedikit, ikut bermain ‘petak umpet’ dengan Asriel. Mulutnya masih terkunci.

“Kenapa belum tidur? Kau tidak lelah?” dengan suara yang berdengung kecil, Asriel banyak bertanya, “Apa aku dan orang tuaku mengganggumu? Apa kau... takut pada kami—para monster?”

Sepasang mata bundar yang bersinar manis (walau kantung matanya menghitam) melebar bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mulai membuka lagi. Apa dia akan mulai bicara?

“Jangan takut, ya,” Asriel tersenyum, tulus, “Mungkin menurutmu kami menyeramkan. Tapi kami tidak ada niat jahat padamu. Kami tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kau... percaya padaku?”

Asriel dibuat kikuk oleh tatapan itu. Tatapan yang terhalang oleh helai-helai rambut, namun melekat, tepat mengenai sasarannya.

“P-percayalah pada kami,” senyum polos Asriel belum pudar, “Karena kami juga percaya padamu. Kami yakin kau bukan manusia yang jahat.”

Hening, cukup lama. Tak terduga, anggukan kepala si gadis memberi degup mendadak pada dada Asriel. _Dia mau bicara padaku!_ Ia tersenyum puas, gembira tak terhingga. _Waktunya memulai dari awal,_ tukasnya dalam hati.

“Jadi... siapa namamu?” Asriel bertanya.

“...Chara.”

Suara tipis itu menyapu merdu telinga sang monster cilik. Sesegar kicauan burung di pagi hari. Sejernih percik air di sungai-sungai dekat air terjun.

“Chara, _huh_?” rona antusias tak luntur dari raut wajah Asriel. “Nama yang bagus. Namaku Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr.”

Di malam itu Chara dan Asriel resmi berkenalan.

“Kalau aku boleh tanya, uhm... kenapa kau jatuh ke Bawah Tanah?”

“Aku benci manusia.”

“K-kenapa? Tapi kau punya keluarga juga, ‘kan?”

“Keluargaku tidak sama dengan kalian.”

“Eh? Kalau begitu, seperti apa mereka? Mereka... menyayangimu, ‘kan?”

“Aku tidak mau membicarakan itu, dan itu bukan urusanmu,” Chara kembali membenamkan wajahnya dalam selimut, menutup dialog.

Sekilas Asriel bisa melihat gurat-gurat ketakutan, kesakitan, dan amarah dari wajah itu. Namun rasa khawatirnya segera tersingkir oleh kebahagiaan yang menggebu. Dia belum lelah tersenyum. Hidung mungilnya memerah hangat.

Akhirnya sang pangeran mempunyai seorang teman.

Walau temannya itu belum mau membalas senyumnya.

“Chara... kalau kau punya masalah, ceritakan saja padaku, ya? Mungkin aku bisa bantu.”

.

.

Asriel Dreemurr tidak pernah meminta untuk jatuh cinta—terlebih pada manusia.

Hei! Apa itu tidak terdengar gila? ‘Cinta’ adalah kata yang terlalu kuat untuk anak-anak sekecil mereka. Sungguh lebih pantas untuk sekedar menyebut “sang pangeran cilik bersahabat karib dengan gadis sebayanya”, bukan?

Namun tidak banyak yang paham. Cinta terlahir dari jiwa, dan jiwa tak bergantung pada usia badan yang dinaunginya.

Asriel bisa saja menganggap rasa _suka_ yang dipunya tak lebih dari perasaan sebagai sahabat baik—tapi tidak. Dia sendiri sadar.

Bahwa yang tengah bertumbuh dalam ruang hatinya lebih dari rasa sayang pada sahabat. Lebih, lebih besar dari itu.

.

Entah karena belum sepenuhnya  mempercayai para monster atau sebab luka-lukanya yang tak kunjung sembuh, Chara kerap bersikap cuek dan kasar. Seperti meronta agar lepas dari dekapan Toriel, dan menepis tangan Asriel yang hendak mengajaknya bermain. Sebenarnya sejak percakapan terakhir di malam itu, Chara jarang berbicara lagi. Dia lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar—tentunya saat Asriel tidak di dalamnya. Sementara Asriel hanya bisa berharap dia tidak akan menyakiti diri lagi.

Ketika ada anak-anak monster lain yang ingin bermain, Asriel tetap sulit melepaskan pikirannya dari Chara. Dia ingin lebih dekat dengan Chara. Itu saja.

Asriel yakin Chara tidak membenci keluarganya. Dia hanya sedih dan takut, sama seperti dirinya yang sering memisahkan diri dari yang lain.

Hati kecilnya benar.

Hari demi hari, sikap Chara melunak. Dia tidak lagi sungkan menyimak cerita Toriel hingga tertidur dalam pelukannya, atau duduk di atas pangkuan Asgore dan menikmati pemandangan kebun di dalam istana. Sesekali pula dia melihat-lihat dunia yang masih asing baginya. Menelusuri setiap sudut istana, sampai berjalan-jalan kecil melewati tempat-tempat lain di Bawah Tanah. Kawasan Air Terjun adalah kesukaannya.

Dan Asriel selalu menemani—lebih tepatnya mengikuti—Chara ke manapun dia pergi.

Bukan untuk sekedar mengawasi. Asriel dengan senang hati menjawab semua pertanyaan Chara mengenai tempat, benda, dan makhluk-makhluk aneh yang ditemuinya—meskipun Chara sendiri menjawab sapaan dan basa-basi Asriel alakadarnya. Sang pangeran juga ingin menjamin keselamatannya, berusaha siap sedia setiap Chara membutuhkan pertolongan. Misalnya ketika Chara terpeleset dan jatuh ke satu kolam besar di dekat muara air terjun. Asriel segera terjun, bersikeras meraih tangan Chara. Malangnya, dia sendiri tidak bisa berenang. Untung ada Onion-san, monster air mirip gurita kuning berwajah lucu, yang mengangkat tubuh mereka ke permukaan dengan tangan-tangan panjangnya.

Setelah tubuh mereka cukup kering, Asriel menuntun Chara mengamati batu-batu permata warna-warni yang banyak terpajang di dinding gua. Hanyut dalam ketenangan sinar-sinarnya yang mengikis kegelapan gua, Asriel menggandeng tangan Chara dan tersenyum. Si gadis kecil memandang heran tangan itu, dan membalas senyumnya.

Senyum terpaksa kah itu? Asriel harap bukan. Tapi yang jelas, dia suka senyuman itu.

Seusai makan malam, saat mereka berdua menggambar sesuatu dengan krayon di atas kertas, Asriel menatap Chara lagi. Menunggu senyuman yang sama.

Malamnya, Asriel dan Chara saling bertukar pandang sebentar sebelum terlelap.

Esoknya, bisa dibilang, adalah hari terindah bagi sang putra mahkota.

Chara diundang Asriel untuk datang ke kebun bunga emas. Setibanya di sana dia diminta untuk menutup mata. _Petak umpet_ _lagi,_ pikir Chara.

Begitu dia membuka mata, Asriel sudah berdiri di depannya. “ _Ta-da!”_ serunya seraya menunjukkan dua benda berlapis emas yang menggantung di jari-jari berbulu itu.

Dua untai liontin, dengan bandul berbentuk hati.

“Ini. Satu untukmu, dan satu untukku,” dengan lembut Asriel meletakkan salah satu liontin pada telapak tangan kanan Chara, kemudian memakai liontin yang lain sembari memamerkan cengiran bangga.

Tangan kanan Chara tidak bergerak, belum melakukan apapun pada kalung itu. Ia menatap Asriel heran sambil bertanya-tanya.

“Hadiah,” jawabnya. “Tanda persahabatan,” katanya. Mata Chara membulat, merasakan ruhnya dipenuhi letupan rasa hangat yang sulit dimengerti.

Melihat Chara yang mematung bingung, Asriel mencari cara lain untuk meyakinkan ketulusan hatinya. Bergerak hati-hati, masih dengan senyum di moncong mulutnya, dia mengambil liontin dari tangan Chara lalu berpindah ke belakang punggungnya. Memasangkan kalung itu mengelilingi leher Chara, dan berjalan kembali ke hadapannya.

Akhirnya kini kedua bandul itu menggantung manis di tengah dada masing-masing. Saling berhadapan.

“Chara,” Asriel menggenggam tangan kanan Chara lagi dengan kedua tangan, lebih erat, “Aku ingin kita selalu bersama. Kapanpun. Di manapun. Apapun yang terjadi.”

Si anak manusia menatap lurus pada mata sewarna zamrud cerah nan teduh di depannya, belum menjawab. Selama beberapa menit hanya terdengar bunyi gemerisik rerumput dan bunga-bunga emas yang terbuai angin. Garis senyum Asriel mengendur, murung.

“Uhm... kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudahlah,” dia menunduk, melepas genggamannya. Bulir-bulir bening menggenangi kelopak matanya. “Maaf, ya. Selama ini... aku sering memaksamu... menjadi temanku—“

Tangisan Asriel tak jadi tumpah, tepat ketika senyum Chara mengembang bak bunga yang baru mekar. Senyuman tercerah yang pernah dilihat di sepanjang hidupnya. Secerah sinar jingga yang menimpa rona pipi si gadis dan memantul pada binar mata kemerahannya.

Gadis kecil itu tertawa lepas, bahagia. Tawanya diselingi isak tangis haru. Asriel, yang mendekati untuk menenangkannya pun segera dipeluk erat. Asriel terhenyak, bukan karena kuatnya pelukan itu.

“Terima kasih...” bisik lirih itu terasa sehalus angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyentuh bulu-bulu di tubuh Asriel. Chara masih tertawa pelan, tersedu-sedu. Pipinya menggosok gemas moncong mulut Asriel—yang tiba-tiba menghangat dan menebal pula bulunya.

“Terima kasih,” bisikan itu diulang.

Tanpa mampu berkata-kata, Asriel ikut larut dalam peluk dan tangis bahagia. Gemulai lambaian syahdu bunga-bunga seakan turut bersuka cita.

.

“Maafkan aku, ya. Aku sudah meragukan kebaikanmu... juga keluargamu,” terang Chara, duduk santai berdampingan dengan Asriel. “Sejak sebelum aku jatuh ke sini, aku seperti mati rasa. Aku lelah untuk meneruskan hidup, dan  kupikir kalian akan segera membunuhku setelah memanjakanku habis-habisan. Ternyata aku salah.”

Asriel, yang belum melepaskan pandangan antusiasnya dari Chara, mendengarkan sementara jari-jarinya sibuk menyusun sesuatu.

“Aku senang tinggal di sini. Kalian para monster jauh lebih baik dari manusia. Ayah dan ibumu membuatku bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Rasanya... hangat dan indah.”

Sebenarnya Asriel ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang kehidupan Chara dulu, tapi niat itu segera diurungkannya. _Pasti terlalu menyakitkan untuk diceritakan._

“Dan kau, Asriel. Aku kagum padamu. Kau nampak lemah, mudah menangis, tapi pantang menyerah. Kau tetap menemaniku jalan-jalan meski kakimu kesakitan—ya, aku mendengarmu meringis waktu itu, tapi kau tidak pernah mengeluh. Lalu di saat kita hampir tenggelam. Kau berusaha sebegitu kerasnya untuk menolongku, padahal kau sendiri tak bisa berenang,” Chara tertawa geli. Asriel lantas tersipu malu.

“Tapi... kenapa hanya aku yang kau jadikan ‘sahabat’? Memangnya kau tidak punya kawan lain?”

Asriel hanya menggeleng lemah. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, dia meletakkan sesuatu di atas kepala Chara. Sesuatu yang telah dirangkainya sedari tadi.

Sebuah mahkota, terdiri dari puluhan mahkota bunga emas, terpajang elok pada rambut kemerahan Chara.

“Apa aku terlihat lebih cantik dengan ini?”

“Ya! Kau cantik! Sangat cantik! Mirip sekali dengan putri dongeng di buku koleksi Ibu.”

Chara membalas pujian itu dengan remasan usil di wajah Asriel. “Chara? Uhff! Kau ini sedang apa?”

“Wajahmu lucu,” si gadis terkekeh, “Kau ini mirip kambing, tapi telingamu panjang seperti kelinci, dan punya gigi taring seperti harimau.”

Kemudian keduanya saling bergandeng tangan. Gelak tawa mereka memeriahkan udara segar di kebun bunga itu.

Isi dua liontin itu adalah sama : tulisan berbunyikan “Sahabat Selamanya”. Saling berjanji untuk selalu bersama hingga akhir hayat.

Tapi untuk bisa bersama setelah kematian, bisakah?

.

.

Asriel Dreemurr tidak pernah meminta Chara membuat gagasan gila demi kebebasan umat monster.

Ia pun tidak akan mengizinkan rencana itu dilancarkan. Tidak akan pernah.

Sayangnya dia tidak mampu menolak, terutama di hadapan Chara.

“Kau tidak percaya lagi padaku, Asriel?”

Batin sang pangeran kian terhimpit.

“Kau tahu sendiri ‘kan, bagaimana rasanya diragukan?”

“M-maaf, Chara. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi...” lidah Asriel kelu, kehabisan kata, “Hanya saja... aku tidak suka dengan rencanamu ini, maksudku... dengan apapun yang kau sebutkan tadi.”

Dalam hati, Asriel ingin tertawa pelan lalu menerka bahwa semua yang dikatakan Chara adalah lelucon. Tapi nyalinya ciut begitu diserang oleh sorot tajam mata bundar itu.

Setelah mengetahui sifat bunga _buttercup_ yang beracun, Chara berencana memakan bunga-bunga itu hingga dia sekarat—setidaknya sampai tubuhnya dirasa cukup lemah untuk melepaskan ruhnya. Selanjutnya, Asriel menyerap ruh itu beserta ‘determinasi’ di dalamnya, meraup kekuatan dahsyat dalam tubuhnya—yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk menembus dinding sihir pembatas dunia bawah tanah. Dia diharuskan membunuh enam manusia lain di luar sana, mengambil jiwa-jiwa mereka, dan akhirnya memusnahkan dinding sihir itu dengan energi tujuh jiwa manusia.

Singkat cerita, Chara hendak mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Mengajukan diri sebagai martir, sekali lagi, demi kebebasan umat monster.

Angan dua sahabat itu adalah sama. Melepaskan bangsa monster dari belenggu. Memandangi lautan bintang sungguhan di langit—bukan langit-langit buatan di dalam gua.

Tapi bukan ini yang diinginkan Asriel. Bukan.

“Percayalah padaku, Asriel,” tatapan tajam Chara memudar, nanar dan pedih. Mulanya dia ingin melakukannya sendiri tanpa diketahui siapapun, termasuk Asriel. Tapi apa boleh buat. Rencana itu akan rumpang tanpa peran seorang monster, dan siapa lagi monster yang paling dipercayainya selain _dia_?

“Kita bisa, Asriel. Kita akan bebaskan mereka. Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama.”

 _Aku harus apa?_ Asriel lama tak menjawab. Tapi ada satu hal pertama yang melintas dalam benaknya.

_Bila dia mati, aku pun harus mati. Karena kita akan selalu bersama, bukan?_

.

.

Asriel Dreemurr tidak pernah pula meminta untuk berpisah dari manusia itu.

Chara tak main-main dengan niatannya. Berkat remahan bunga-bunga beracun yang diam-diam ditelannya itu, penyakit satu per satu menggerogoti tubuhnya. Nyeri di perut dan ulu hati. Sakit kepala. Demam tinggi. Kejang-kejang. Muntah darah. Ratu Toriel menangis, tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Sedangkan Raja Asgore hanya bisa diam merenung di atas singgasananya. Rasanya kata-kata penyemangat yang diserukannya pada sang putri angkat tak mempan.

Tentu saja tidak.

Di suatu pagi, tanpa mampu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang penuh bercak merah, Chara menggenggam erat tangan Asriel. “Ingat janji kita,” bisiknya. Tangis pilu sang pangeran adalah satu-satunya jawaban.

Janji yang mana? ‘Membebaskan para monster’? Atau ‘menjaga untuk selalu bersama’? Mereka punya dua mimpi yang sama dan saling berjanji untuk semua itu, namun—Asriel baru menyadari—keduanya sangat bertolak belakang.

Pagi itu adalah terakhir kalinya Asriel melihat Chara masih bernapas.

Tak perlu menunggu hari esok, jasad Chara sudah dibungkus kain putih dan diletakkan ke dalam peti—dengan satu ukiran berbentuk hati di atasnya. Terbaring kaku di bawah gelap.

Asriel, sesenggukan di bawah selimut, tidak mau melihat apapun lagi. Tempat tidur Chara. Gambar bunga karya Chara di dinding. Bungkusan cokelat kesukaan Chara. Baju Chara. Mainan Chara. Semuanya.

Namun mau tak mau, pesan wasiat wajib dilaksanakan.

Dia berdiri sok tegar di depan peti Chara—setelah berhasil menyusup ke ruangan terbawah di istana itu. Untuk sedikit mengobati rindu, disibaknya kain putih itu, memandang pada wajah manis yang pucat membiru. Rambutnya mengering dan rontok, namun kilauan yang masih tampak pada sebagian helainya membuat Asriel ingin menyentuhnya sekali lagi. Mata yang biasanya berbinar itu tertutup rapat.

Sama persis dengan putri dalam dongeng.

Tugas Asriel adalah menyerap jiwa Chara ke dalam tubuhnya, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk keluar dari Gunung Ebott, dan seterusnya.

Tapi suara-suara gaduh mengusiknya kala itu.

_Aku harus mati. Aku harus mati._

Bukan.

_Aku ingin mati. Mati bersamanya._

.

.

Asriel Dreemurr tidak pernah meminta semua itu terjadi.

Dia diserang, dibantai tanpa ampun oleh sekumpulan manusia ketika kaki-kaki besarnya berpijak pada sebuah desa, di dunia luar. Dia enggan menyerang balik, dan lebih memilih melindungi tubuh kosong Chara yang sedari tadi dipangkunya. Membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri terkoyak habis.

Pulang ke istana, jasad Chara dibaringkan di atas selimut bunga-bunga emas. Perlahan sang pangeran lebur menjadi debu, persis di samping Chara. Lengkaplah derita sang ratu. Atas tragedi itu pula, raja monster mendeklarasikan perang terhadap umat manusia.

Asriel tidak pernah ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya dan Chara, maupun menambah kesengsaraan sesama bangsanya di penjuru Bawah Tanah.

_Tapi dia ingin mati._

Dia _sangat_ ingin mati bersama Chara, bukan?

Terkadang (bila tidak selalu), dorongan dari alam bawah sadar menang di atas segalanya—terutama akal sehat. Lebih berkuasa memegang kendali tubuh dan tindakan seseorang. Asriel telah meraih yang diinginkannya, yaitu kematian. Dia ingin bertemu Chara lagi di alam lain.

Tapi bisakah?

Di ‘alam lain’ yang mana?

Nyatanya dia alpa terhadap satu fakta : jiwa monster dan manusia sangat berbeda.

Maka dia tersesat dalam gelap dan hampa. Tak dapat bergerak, melayang, atau berteriak. Namun semasa itu, dia juga tak bisa lepas dari suara-suara yang mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. Menudingnya.

Suara tipis yang dikenal Asriel. Memintanya bertanggung jawab atas gagalnya rencana mereka. Menjerit perih, meratapi pengorbanannya yang sia-sia. Sementara semua orang hanya tahu bahwa ‘anak manusia itu tewas karena sakit keras’.

Asriel tidak ingin Chara menderita di alamnya. Dia hanya ingin bertemu, lalu memeluknya lagi sembari memohon ampun.

Di mana Chara? Kenapa hanya suaranya yang singgah?

Bila memang Asriel yang harus menyeberang ke tempat Chara, apakah bisa?

Lewat tangisan yang tak terdengar, dia tak henti-henti memanggil nama itu.

Tapi anak itu tak kunjung datang.

Sampai masanya tiba, di mana dia kembali membuka mata dalam wujud setangkai bunga, gadis itu belum datang.

Di saat rasa, emosi dan empatinya nyaris mati seutuhnya, gadis itu tidak datang juga.

Hingga dia tak mampu lagi menghitung waktu pun, gadis itu tak pernah datang.

Suara-suara itu berangsur hilang. Hanya sesekali ia dengar isak tangis lirih, masih dari satu suara yang sama.

_Chara, kau ada di mana?_

.

.

Asriel Dreemurr tidak pernah meminta semua kisah itu dalam hidupnya.

Kenangan yang menghangatkan sekaligus menghujam hatinya hingga berdarah-darah. Kenangan bersama Chara, anak manusia yang siapa sangka telah menjadi separuh nyawa dan air mata sang pangeran.

Masih patutkah dia dipanggil ‘pangeran’? Mungkin ‘Pangeran yang Hilang’ dirasa lebih tepat. Kini dia terombang-ambing, antara ada dan tiada. Hidup tak terasa hidup. Mati pun tak boleh. Bisa apa pula dia dengan tubuh tangkai bunga kecil yang remeh itu? Bunuh diri pun dia selalu gagal.

Ia hanya mampu berdiri diam untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya—entah sampai berapa juta tahun lagi. Ditiup angin kencang saja sudah bagus.

_Tolong._

Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berteriak atau menangis.

_Aku tidak mau hidup begini. Lepaskan aku._

Terlalu lelah untuk bermimpi atau berharap.

_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi._

Dia berdiri di tengah kebun bunga emas, tersamarkan oleh kuntum-kuntum bunga lain. Semestinya dengan paduan warna hijau dan kuning emas di taman itu, Asriel bisa sedikit lebih ceria—atau setidaknya lebih tenang.

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

Namun tanpa Chara, semua warna itu sirna. Yang ditempatinya tak lebih dari dunia hitam putih.

_There’s no other way_

_I prayed to the gods, let her stay_

Asriel tidak pernah sekali pun meminta semua itu terjadi. Pertemuan itu. Tragedi itu. Tapi bukankah Takdir memang (terlampau) sering memberi segala yang tidak kita inginkan?

Apa ini hukuman? Salah apa dia? Menyakiti seekor katak pun dia tak tega. Atau, mungkinkah ini akibat dari ‘pengkhianatan’nya terhadap Chara?

Apa mau dikata. Semua telah terjadi. Terlambat untuk menyesal.

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why_

Paling tidak, dia masih menyimpan satu-satunya daya hidup untuk bertahan dalam hampa. Sesuatu yang memberi setitik warna pada taman itu.

Satu warna cerah yang tersisa.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, imagine you here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

.

.

.

Berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian...

Seorang anak manusia berambut lurus sebahu jatuh ke kawah Gunung Ebott, dengan sebatang ranting pohon di tangan. Dia adalah manusia ketujuh yang tiba di Bawah Tanah.

Dan Asriel—jangan, mari panggil dia Flowey—menyambutnya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

“Chara, kau kembali? Kau mendengar aku memanggilmu selama ini, ya?”

.

.

.

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> Hai. Saya Khi-Khi Kiara, datang lagi dengan karya baru—yeap masih dalam fandom yang sama hehe.
> 
> Saya tertarik dengan satu event khusus untuk arsip fanfic AO3, yaitu Refresh Festival. Selain sebagai dedikasi untuk pondok menulis fanfik yang tercinta ini (eaa), saya menulis fanfic ini karena gatel pengen nulis songfict lagi (inspirasi selalu datang bergajulan setiap saya dengarkan musik, jadi ya begitulah haha. Ada beberapa lirik lagu yang rasanya sayang untuk tidak disertakan dalam satu cerita, apalagi untuk kapal tersayang /ye).
> 
> Untuk lagu “Memories” dari band symphonic-rock Within Temptation ini, sebenarnya bukan cuma sekali ini saya pakai untuk penyokong cerita. Buat saya, lagu ini cocok untuk semua OTP—apalagi yang di canonnya memang sudah ngenes. Saya pernah pakai lagu ini di dalam fancomic RivaEre karya saya dulu.
> 
> Tentang ceritanya, saya masih ambil tema yang serupa dgn fanfic2 Undertale saya yang lain; kehidupan lampau Asriel dan Chara. Bahkan fanfik ini terhubung dengan fanfik MC saya, “The Reunion”—bedanya kali ini diusung dari sudut pandang Asriel, bukan Chara. Tapi saya mohon maaf kalau ada yang bosan dengan tema ini (saya terlanjur hanyut dalam kapal kecil ini heuheu) :’)
> 
> Mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca. :D
> 
> Salam,
> 
> Khi-Khi Kiara


End file.
